Tab100 Tara Duncan:
by Elisha Blue
Summary: Recueil de 100 OS chacun sur un thème diffèrent ayant pour personnages le MagicGang, Lisbeth, Various...Mais aussi des personnages inventés mais appartenant toujours au monde de TD. Plus d'explication à l'intérieur.
1. Solitude

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Bonjour!

J'ouvre aujourd'hui un sujet un peu particulier et ce pour une bonne raison: la plus part de ces textes ne sont pas de moi.

Mais je crois que je vais expliquer d'abord ce qu'est un Tab100 ça sera plus clair. En gros c'est une liste de 100 mots. Quand un mot plais à quelqu'un il le réserve et écrit un texte autour de ce thème. Le but est bien sûr de finir le Tab100. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi tout les textes ne sont pas de moi. Le sujet initial se trouve sur le forum Tara Duncan et les divers auteurs m'ont donné la permission de poster leurs textes ici.

Donc voila à chaque début de chapitre je vous dirais qui a écrit et si vous laissez une review n'oubliez pas de féliciter le vrai auteur et non pas moi. ;)

Bon je vous laisse lire. On commence avec le thème solitude et pour une fois le texte est de moi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Solitude :<strong>

« Va-t'en ! C'est hors de question qu'on joue avec toi. Manquerais plus que tu perdre et que tu ailles le dire à maman !  
>-Mais…<br>-On ne veut pas que tu joues avec nous ! Va-t'en ! »  
>Le groupe d'enfant lui tourna le dos et parti en courant. Très vite ils avaient disparus derrière les arbres. L'enfant essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, pas des larmes de tristesse, non des larmes de rage. Rage d'être seule, rage d'être la fifille de la conseillère de la reine, rage de ne pouvoir rien faire. Elle poussa un cri de rage, ramassa un galet et l'envoya dans la direction ou le groupe était parti puis s'assit sur le sable.<br>Il n'y avait personne sur la dune, elle était seule. Seule avec les vagues et le ciel. Comme toujours. Elle, elle voulait juste jouer avec les autres enfants, se battre pour rire, faire la course… Mais c'était impossible, ça mère était trop importante, jouait avec elle était donc dangereux.  
>V'ala esquissa un rictus, pas grave, de toute façon, elle s'en fichait. Elle était grande, elle avait dix ans, elle pouvait donc jouer toute seule. Comme une grande. De toute façon elle avait l'habitude d'être seule.<br>Elle se leva d'un bond, couru vers la mer et se dévêtit. Une fois nue elle plongea dans les flots. La mère était froide, V'ala plongea la tête sous l'eau et ouvrit les yeux. Elle voyait tout, les poissons, les rochers, les algues, tout. Et elle se dit que se tout aurait sûrement était plus beau avec d'autre enfants. Ils auraient pu jouer à nager après les poissons, ramasser des coquillages ou encore jouer à qui plonge le loin. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées de sa tête. Elle était seule certes mais c'était très bien comme ça, elle n'avait besoin de personne.  
>La jeune elfe remonta à la surface et nagea, nagea. Au bout d'une petite heure de nage elle commença à sentir la fatigue dans ses membres, elle s'arrêta donc et monta sur un rocher à fleur d'eau. Elle souffla un bon coup et observa le monde autour d'elle. Il était bleu. Autour d'elle le monde était bleu : bleu de mer, bleu du ciel, bleu de sa peau qui commençait à virer au violet. Elle était bien là, seule au milieu de l'océan. V'ala se rendit soudain compte que c'était uniquement lorsqu'elle était seule qu'elle pouvait être V'ala, juste V'ala, pas la fille de la conseillère de la reine mais juste une petite elfe. Elle observa une nouvelle fois le monde autour d'elle et, pour la première fois de sa vie, laissa échapper des larmes de tristesse, non, des larmes de solitude plutôt.<p>

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est court. Mais c'est fait exprès. AU début la longueur demandé était de 400 mots environ, autant dire pas grand chose. Mais certain on beaucoup débordé (ce qui n'est pas mon cas). Je posterais un autre texte sur le thème maladie. Il sera encore de moi car je poste les textes dans l'ordre et j'en ais écrit beaucoup au début.<p> 


	2. Maladie

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Me revoilà avec le deuxième texte du Tab100!

C'est encore un de mes textes et le thème est maladie, bref encore un truc très joyeux.

Loli: contente que tu aimes l'idée et pour la suite...bah elle est ici. Bonne lecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ses derniers jours :<strong>

Au début, au tout début, durant juste quelques mois, Fabrice était venu tout les jours. Après l'école il venait directement ici, sans goûter ni même penser à faire ses devoirs. Mais peu à peu ses visites c'étaient espacés, il était passé à un jour sur deux, puis à deux jours par semaine puis il avait réduit le rythme à une fois par semaine.

Ce jour là, Fabrice n'avait pas voulu venir. Dehors la neige, blanche et immaculée, était tombée pour la première et il n'avait aucune envie de s'enfermer toute la journée dans cet endroit. Il aurait préféré jouer dans la neige avec Tara et Betty mais il devait venir, pour elle.

Sans un mot il passa les portes automatiques, salua d'un mouvement de la tête l'infermière de garde qui ne lui demanda rien, elle savait ce qu'il faisait là. On était samedi et c'était toujours le samedi qu'il venait. Toujours sans un bruit il monta dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmena au quatrième étage.

En sortant dans le couloir il tâche d'oublier l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air. Un mélange de désespoir, de désinfectant et de fleurs amenées par la famille. L'odeur de la maladie. Pas une bégnine qui se soigne avec quelques antibiotiques et du repos. Non le genre de maladie qui vous grave sur le front « condamné ». Tous dans cette étage étaient des morts en sursis, atteint de maladie portant des noms telle que : cancer, tumeur, méningite ou encore SIDA.

Alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs il se remémora sa transformation. Au début ça avait été trois fois rien, quelques kilos en moins, une touffe de cheveux qui reste accroché à la brosse, des vomissements, aussi parfois. Puis tout c'était dégradé. C'était en juin. Une éternité pour le petit garçon qu'était Fabrice.

Elle avait du être hospitalisé. D'après les médecins elle ne réagissait pas bien au traitement et la maladie avait été diagnostiquée trop tard. Enfin c'est ce qu'avais compris Fabrice dans le jargon médical que lui avait débité un médecin. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il avait espacé ces visites, non, c'était à cause de sa transformation.

Avant elle était fait de courbe, avait de grand yeux rieur et une bouche qui donnait toujours des baisers. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui sentaient les fleurs et une poitrine ronde contre laquelle il se blottissait lors de l'histoire du soir. Désormais elle était faite d'angle, ses os paraissaient sur le point de transpercer sa peau et ses yeux étaient devenus ternes même s'ils s'illuminaient encore lorsqu'il entrait dans sa chambre. Sa bouche donnait encore des baisers mais ce n'était plus les mêmes lèvres, elles n'étaient plus couvertes de rouge à lèvre faisant des marques sur ses joues et elles étaient sèches, comme des lèvres de mamie. Sa poitrine avait presque disparue et quand il se blottissait contre elle il sentait ses côtes contre son torse d'enfant. Mais le pire restait les cheveux ou plutôt leur absence. La belle chevelure blond vénitien avait disparue, laissant apparaître un crâne chauve et blanc. Oui, c'était ce crâne qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Et toute ses transformation était dû à six lettres formant un mot, un mot horrible. C-a-n-c-e-r. Cancer. Les médecins disaient qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps qu'elle vivait ses derniers jours. Telle fut la pensée qui accompagna Fabrice lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre et qu'il lança en souriant faussement :

« Bonjour maman ! »

* * *

><p>La mère de Fabrice est un personnage que j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé même si on en entend presque pas parlé. D'ailleurs j'ai commencé une fic dont elle est l'un de personnages principales, si vous voulez aller voir (placement produit bonjour!). Le prochain texte sera sur le théme de la douleur (tiens, encore un truc vachement folichon) et sera écrit par LaChevaucheuseDeVent, une amie du forum. A la semaine prochaine!<p> 


	3. Douleur

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

J'aimerais vous dire que ce qui va suivre est un texte tout mignon mais...non. C'est encore triste mais en même temps vous vous attendiez à quoi avec le thème douleur?

Cette fois ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit mais LaChevaucheuseDeVent, une amie du forum. Donc si vous laissez une review n'oubliez pas, c'est elle qu'il faut félicitez, pas moi. ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Douleur<strong>

Cela faisait comme un vide, comme un abîme dans sa poitrine et dans son esprit. Ses yeux la brûlaient et une douleur sourde lui vrillait les tempes.  
>Son Familier, une part d'elle même, était mort. Le sentiment qui déchirait son cœur et son âme était si vif qu'il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu l'engloutir tout entière. Et sa fille, Selena, avait disparu, probablement tuée par ce maudit homme masqué ...<br>Effondrée sur le sol près du corps inerte de son tigre familier, elle, Isabella Duncan, qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Des larmes de douleur et de tristesse d'abord, d'avoir perdu deux des êtres les plus chers à son cœur. Des larmes de rage ensuite, de ne pas avoir su les protéger. Elle aurait DU arriver plus tôt, elle aurait DU l'empêcher d'emmener sa fille chérie ... Un sentiment de haine s'empara d'elle. Elle les vengerait, elle le leur promettait, même s'ils n'étaient plus là, avec elle.  
>Isabella contempla le corps de son tigre. Il ne courrait plus jamais, elle ne verrait plus jamais ses muscles puissants jouer sous sa peau, et cela lui faisait terriblement mal de réaliser cela. Elle caressa sa fourrure rayée, auparavant si douce, chaude, et chatoyante, et maintenant si froide et si terne. Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour fermer les paupières de l'animal, pour ne plus voir son regard fixe et éteint, et une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue. Elle leva lentement une main pour l'essuyer, puis s'arrêta. Sa main retomba mollement sur ses genoux. Son Familier était mort courageusement, il méritait qu'elle pleure pour lui.<br>Le regard d'Isabella parcourut la pièce, passant sur le désordre environnant sans le voir, et s'arrêta sur le corps de Danviou. C'était à cause de lui que tout cela s'était produit. C'était à cause de lui que son monde avait éclaté en morceaux. Mais malgré tout, alors qu'il se mourrait, elle lui avait donné sa Parole de Sang. Sa petite-fille, Tara'tylanhem Duncan, la dernière lumière dans sa vie, ne deviendrai pas Haut-Mage. Sinon, elle mourrait.  
>Isabella tenta de se relever, mais elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Le décès de son Familier était encore trop récent, elle était encore trop faible. La plupart des Sortceliers auraient été dans un bien plus mauvais état qu'elle, voire même morts après une telle douleur, après une mort si brutale de leur compagnon d'âme. Mais pas elle. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Elle n'était pas comme ces êtres faibles. Elle était forte, comme l'était son tigre. Personne ne devait savoir dans quel état elle avait été après la mort de son Familier et la disparition de Selena.<br>Pour tout le monde, Isabella serait une femme encore plus froide et rigide qu'auparavant, voire même dénuée de sentiments.

Mais au fond d'elle, la douleur restera toujours là, comme un étau de glace autour de son cœur. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

* * *

><p>Alors? Un petit mot pour LaChevaucheuse?<p>

La prochaine fois un nouveau texte de moi qui cette fois est tout mignon. Le thème sera fleurs.


	4. Fleur

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Et voici un petit Os tout mignon écrit par moi cette fois.  
>Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le début d'une histoire :<span>**

Quatre mois. Quatre longs mois enfermé dans cette caserne sans pouvoir sortir. Ça avait été long mais c'était obligatoire, le service militaire était comme un rite de passage ici. Avant on été un gamin juste bon à se chamailler avec ses camarades mais après…On été toujours un enfant mais un enfant qui avait prouvé qu'il valait quelque chose au combat, un enfant qui pouvait enfin partir en mission.  
>Mais avant de partir pour la première fois le jeune elfe avait quelque chose à faire. Il devait y retourner, pour se ressourcer et surtout pour faire de ce lieu son sanctuaire, l'endroit où il irait avant chaque mission. Tout le monde en avait un, de sanctuaire, c'était un lieu secret, un endroit où on préparait sa mission et où on n'y emmener jamais personne.<br>Il marchait d'un bon pas, préférant la marche à la magie. On été en fin d'après-midi et le soleil brillait doucement, réchauffant la forêt et la chaleur amplifiait les odeurs florales qui annoncer la proximité du futur sanctuaire.  
>Accélérant un peu il arriva finalement à l'orée d'une clairière. Perdu au fond des bois, loin de tous chemins, pour la trouver il fallait avoir un coup de chance. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il l'avait découverte, sur un coup de chance. Et dés la première fois qu'il y était venu il avait été abasourdie par la beauté de ce lieu.<br>Des fleurs couvraient le sol, créant un tapis multicolores dégageant un parfum suave, et ce quelque soit les saisons. Même lorsque la neige tombait des fleurs poussaient. Le jeune elfe été persuadé que ce lieux été ce qui se rapprochait le plus du paradis.  
>Plongé dans la contemplation de la clairière il sursauta soudain. Trop occupé à s'émerveiller il n'avait pas vu que, pour la première fois, il n'était pas seul. Une bouffé de rage l'envahi, quelqu'un avait osé pénétrer dans SON sanctuaire. S'apprêtant à sortir des bois pour chassé le visiteur il s'arrêta et replongea sous le couvert des arbres.<br>La personne n'était pas comme lui, c'était une fille, une humaine. Impossible. Jamais il n'avait vu d'humaine dans sa patrie. Ou alors en de très, très rares occasions et toujours dans un cadre officiel. Il l'observa, méfiant et du reconnaitre qu'elle était jolie.  
>Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient librement dans son dos, cascadant le long de sa robe vaporeuse rose garance. Sa peau pâle brillait doucement à la lueur du soleil. L'elfe se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne pouvait pas être réelle. Que la couleur de sa robe s'accordait trop bien avec celle des fleurs, que le vent faisait bouger ses cheveux avec trop d'harmonie. Oui, elle ne pouvait pas être réelle. Ou alors ce qu'on disait sur les femmes humaines était faux. Peut être était elle aussi belle que les elfes.<br>Il la regarda poser une couronne de fleurs sur ses cheveux et, sans vraiment le vouloir, dit un pas en avant. Plus il avançait plus il était persuadé que non, elle était bien réelle. Alors qu'il n'était qu'a quelques mètres d'elle, elle lui tournée toujours le dos, ignorant sa présence.  
>« Qu'es ce que tu fais ici ? »<br>La jeune fille sursaut et se retourna. Elle était jeune, entre treize et quinze ans, pas plus. Son visage affichait une expression surprise mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Gênée elle se tortilla un peu en regardant ses pieds nus. L'elfe remarqua que ses chaussures gisaient, abandonné prés d'elle.  
>« Je cherche un tombeau. Dans mon parchemin ils disent que c'est ici, enfin je crois… »<br>Ses joues rougirent, prenant la couleur exacte des fleurs composants sa couronne. Timidement elle dévisagea son interlocuteur et, les joues toujours rouges, lui tendit la main :  
>« Je m'appelle Mévora.<br>-Moi c'est Tandilus. »

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Celui ci change vraiment des autres, non?<p> 


	5. Radeau

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Pardon, pardon, pardon pour le retard mais j'avais une tonne de truc à faire. Notamment une formation BAFA d'une semaine en internat. Ce texte est encore de moi car certaine personne sur le forum ne m'ont pas encore donné leur accord pour que je poste ici donc je saute leur texte et passe au suivant. Et comme j'ai beaucoup écrit au début bah voila.  
>Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Comme autrefois…<strong>

C'était un doux matin d'automne, la brume venait juste de ce lever, laissant entrevoir le soleil. Dans la forêt les arbres avaient commencé à rougir et l'air était empli de senteur d'humus, de champignon et de pluie. Malgré la terre qui par endroit était se changeait en boue il ne pleuvait pas.

Il était encore tôt, trop pour que les oiseaux aient commencé à chanter et les bois étaient lourd de ce silence qui inquiétait un peu l'enfant. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, ses cheveux ondulés avait la même couleur que ce de l'homme à qui elle donnait la main. Lui en avait sûrement trente, peut être un peu plus mais l'éclat dans ses yeux et le sourire sur ses lèvres le faisait paraître plus jeune.

Les yeux de la fillette scrutaient le moindre détail. La toile d'araignée couverte de rosée. L'escargot qui traversait nonchalamment le sentier. L'arbre aux branches biscornues. C'était très différent de chez elle. Si diffèrent qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers son père pour lui demander :

« C'est vraiment ici que tu as grandi ? Vrai de vrai ?

-Et oui ma chérie. Es ce que ça te plait ?

-Je crois…Où es ce qu'on va ?

-Pas bien loin. Ecoute. Tu entends le bruit de l'eau ? C'est là que nous allons. Dans quelques minutes, quand le sentier fera un virage on sera obligé de le quitter et de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu verras. »

Le nez fronçait, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, la petite donna un coup de pied dans un caillou puis grimaça. Oups. Elle venait de faire une tâche sur son nouveau pantalon. Enfin bon, maman n'était pas du genre à crier pour une tâche. Papa non plus d'ailleurs. Un coup de magie et c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le sentier la curiosité de la fillette repointa le bout de son nez :

« La ou on va es ce que tu y aller aussi avec maman ?

-Non. J'aurais pu lui montrer mais je n'y ais jamais pensé. Je venais ici avec Tara.

-Tata Tara ? Et pourquoi tu m'y emmènes.

-Parce que je pense que ça te plaira. »

Fabrice jeta un regard à sa fille et son cœur se gonfla d'amour. Elle était sa plus grande fierté, sa plus belle réussite. Il l'aimait tellement et regretta soudain de ne pas l'avoir emmené plus tôt sur Terre mais après la mort de son père il n'avait jamais eut la force d'y retourner.

« On y ait ma chérie. »

L'enfant jeta un regard autour d'elle et écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle il y avait un ruisseau. Mais pas un ruisseau ordinaire. Celui-ci était plein de petites cacades, d'arches, de bassins. Dans la lumière matinale l'eau se teintait de reflet vert et or. Ça et là des oiseaux se posaient, buvaient et repartaient. Elle en vit même un en train de se laver. Poussant un petit cri de joie elle se tourna vers son père :

« C'est avec la magie que tu as fait ça ? C'est génial !

-Non ma chérie. Pas de magie ici, c'est naturelle et ce n'est qu'une partie de la surprise. Pour le reste il me faut des brindilles de même taille et une grande feuille. Tu penses pouvoir me trouver ça ? »

La petite fille hocha vigoureusement la tête et se mit en quête des objets demandé par son père. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint avec cinq brindilles et une grande feuille. Elle montra le tout à son père qui hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« C'est parfait ma chérie. Maintenait regarde. Ça, là, c'est de la sève et sais tu à quoi ça va nous servir ? Non ? A fabriquer un radeau.

-Un radeau ?

-Oui. Un radeau. Regarde. »

Avec des mouvements experts il colla les brindilles entre elles avec la sève, enfila la feuille sur une autre qui colla pour faire le mât. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas dut tout perdu la main il montra le résultat à sa fille qui frappa dans ses mains et couru chercher d'autres matériaux pour fabriquer le siens.

« Vous en faisiez souvent avec tata Tara ? demanda t'elle en collant le mât de son radeau.

-Oui. Surtout en automne ou au printemps, parce qu'il y a plus d'eau. Tu as finis ? Bien, maintenant on va pouvoir les faire naviguer. »

Fabrice, les deux radeaux dans la main s'approcha de l'eau en veillant à ce que ça fille ne s'approche pas trop du bord. Il chercha un endroit ou le courant n'était pas trop fort puis donna le siens à l'enfant.

« Vas y. Pose le doucement. Voila, comme ça. Maintenant lâche le. »

Le nez à quelques centimètres de l'eau la petite observai attentivement son la fêle embarcation. Coulera ou coulera pas ? Lorsque le petit radeau fila vers une cacade, suivi de près par son voisin elle se leva et lança à son père :

« Je peux les suivre papa ? Hein es ce que je peux les suivre ?

-Bien sûr mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! »

Et elle fila, suivant la berge et encourageant son radeau pour qu'il aille plus vite que son concurrent, comme lui le faisait autrefois.

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Le prochain texte ne sera pas de moi, sûre.<p> 


	6. Echecs

**Blabla de l'auteure:**

Et voici un petit OS sur le thème: échec, écrit par un fille du forum répondant au pseudo de Caro'louema. Donc si vous laissez une review n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas moi l'auteure. ;)

* * *

><p>Cal faisait face à une Tara encore plus majestueuse que d'habitude. Les yeux bleu de cette dernière brillaient d'une lueur de défi. Les cheveux regroupé dans une queue de cheval, Tara portait une tenue officielle pourpre et or, étant donné qu'elle s'était échappée d'une réunion officielle des représentant des Puissances d'AutreMonde. Ils étaient assis l'un devant l'autre séparé par une table en bois sculpté où reposait un jeu d'échecs à peine commencé. Tara lui lançai un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle voulait et allait gagner.<p>

_- Rêve pas ma chérie..._

Cal voulait absolument gagné, pas que parce que la corvée linge était en jeu mais juste car il en avait marre d'être derrière sa femme dans quasi tout les domaines. Il lança un regard espiègle à Tara en déplaçant son pion. Tara fit avancer sa tour et tua un de mes fous.

_- Slurk!_

Caliban fit alors une chose un peu insensé. Il lança son roi dans la gueule du loup. Enfin de Tara. Mais vraiment dans la gueule. Puis la jolie pièce habilement sculpté dans un bois rare et précieux tomba au sol et se brisa en deux. Tara laissa échapper un cri et posa la main à l'endroit où la pièce d'échecs l'avait touchée.

- Cal! Mais espèce de... Pourquoi t'as fait ça!

Le jeune homme ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la tête à la fois choqué et outré de sa compagne. Tara ramassa le roi de Cal et lui tendit une des moitiés.

- T'es vraiment bête des fois.

Cal se leva et alla serré Tara dans ses bras.

- Dis pas ça ma belle.

- Rêve pas...

Cal reparti dans une crise de fou rire et se calma à nouveaux au bout de deux longues minutes. Tara se leva et reprit le roi des mains de son amant. La magie bleue de la jeune Impératrice s'enroula autour de cette pièce de bois et cette dernière se recolla.

- On continue cette partie.

Cal ne pus s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'exaspération.

- Je vais vraiment haïr les échecs moi!

Tara bougea son cavalier et tua la Reine de Cal. Ce dernier lança un juron et bougea son dernier fou avec assurance et lança:

- Echecs.

Tara se mit à rire et tua le fou.

- Echecs et mat.

En effet le cavalier et la tour de Tara semblait cerné le pauvre Roi de Cal.

- Slurck!

Aucun échappatoire possible pour le jeune homme.

- Ils sembleraient que tu aies gagné Tara. Encore...

Tara lui lança un sourire rayonnant et lança un cri de victoire.

- A toi la corvée linge Cal!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffer lança un soupir et se leva.

- Tu as gagné, Ô ma Reine.

- Fais pas l'imbéc...

La jeune Impératrice fut stoppée dans son élan par un baiser passionné de son amant. Ce dernier se leva et regarda le visage rouge de sa femme.

- Echecs et mat.

* * *

><p>J'ai beaucoup aimé la fin et rien que l'idée de Cal étendant du linge me pli en deux. Alors? Une petite review pour Caro'?<p>

La prochaine fois un texte sur le thème livre qui ne sera pas de moi non plus.


	7. Livre

**Blabla de l'auteure:  
><span>**

Et voici un autre petit OS, avec un peu de retard, sur le thème livre. Il n'est pas de moi mais de Clem donc c'est à elle qu'il faudra adresser les review ^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Livre<span>**

Isabella se dirigeait vers un bar. Non, elle n'allait pas faire la fête, elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie d'y aller. Mais bon, pour la survie du secret d'AutreMonde, elle était bien obligée. Elles se dirigeait donc dans les rues rendues sombres par le crépuscule, les lampadaires ne s'étant pas encore allumés. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça. Soudain, elle vit enfin le lieu du rendez-vous: c'était un bar populaire dans Tagon, pour ce qu'Isaballa en savait, c'était peut-être même le seul. Il y avait quelques badauds qui commentaient le dernier évènement sportif et une femme blonde, la personne avec laquelle elle avait rendez-vous, assise à une table. Isabella entra et la rejoignit.  
>-Bonjour Madame, dit-elle sèchement, puis-je m'assoir?<br>-Mais oui bien sur!  
>-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, madame Mamokinian?<br>-Mamikonian s'il vous plaît et... Je crois que vous savez ce que je veux. Je suis écrivain, il me faut donc des histoires, et je m'intéresse tout particulièrement à celle de votre petite fille, Tara Duncan! J'aimerai écrire un livre dessus! Ça fera un carton!  
>-Bon, j'imagine que vous voulez que je vous raconte tout ce qui s'est passer depuis le début?<br>-Oui! Bien sûr! Mais attendez, il faut que je prenne de quoi noter!  
>-Alors, vous connaissez les bases, les Sorceliers ect...?<br>-Mais oui! AutreMonde, les Sortceliers, les Monstres... tout ça, je connaît! Fit l'auteure tout en sortant un carnet de sa poche.  
>Isabelle laissa échapper un inaudible soupir de soulagement: elle n'allait pas prendre autant de temps que prévu!<br>-Hum... ce n'est pas avec ce carnet que vous allez pouvoir tout noter!  
>-Oh! ne vous inquiétez pas, ce carnet c'est juste pour noter les grandes idées, le reste se note là! dit-elle en pointant sa tête.<br>Isabella allait parler quand elle fut interrompue par le serveur :  
>-Voulez vous quelque chose?<br>-Non, merci. lui répondit froidement Isabella.  
>Sophie, puisque c'était elle, avait déjà commandé en l'attendant et avait un thé qu'elle buvait à petites gorgées.<br>Sa voisine allait de nouveau parler quand son téléphone sonna: elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'emmener sa boule de cristal devant les nonsos, c'était trop risqué. Tachil et M'angus, avaient donc pour consigne de l'appeler sur son téléphone en cas d'urgence et, si jamais elle n'était pas joignable, sur son hor (il était recouvert d'un sort discret qui le cachait aux nonsos). Elle décrocha donc son téléphone.  
>-Votre petite fille a disparu ! lâcha M'angus, comme une bombe.<br>Isabella réagit d'un coup:  
>-Vous dit-elle, en pointant l'écrivain, vous aurez votre livre un autre jour!<br>Puis elle sortit pour se rendre dans un coin sombre d'où elle transplana au manoir."

* * *

><p>Alors? Un petit mot pour Clem?<p> 


End file.
